Robin Azila Koziat (Hyperstar)
"Like fear, darkness will always linger in the most least likely places. You're never safe, never alone. Watch your back..." 'Player Imput' "When I first began roleplaying it was simply out of bordem and lonelyness; I'd visit minecraft public servers to have fun, but did something different from other people. I'd act! Roleplay to be exact. I'd roleplay as a girl who was alot like me, but different, and my obsession with vampires decided her species for me. Over time her personallity changed as real life for me got rough, and I started having nightmares about mental hospitals and darkness all around me. I then decided that my vampire girl would be different in a new way... Robin is basicly a copy paste personallity of myself only with a bit of well-done recolor to it! I know thats an easy way out of character development, but I like how she turned out. Some would say Im 'crazy' for it, hah! ...Yah that was bad." -Klaafamily Information Robin 'Azila' Koziat is a teenage vampire who suffers from serious cases of phycosis and skitznophrenia. She was born in 1870 A.C., however at thirteen years old when she was bitten by the vampire JC King, she transformed into a vampire and stopped ageing at that point. Robin at one point worked for Herobrine in which she became his hitman mercenary, in which she slowly went insane due to the stress and the hatred from the Nether and the abuse herobrine caused on her durring her working for him. Story of Past Robin Koziat was born in the year of 1870. She had blonde hair and beuatiful blue eyes. She lived with her parents, Daria and Joshua, and her older brother Damen. When she got older she started helping her parents with their wool shop where they made clothes and carpets. The town they lived in was Kingswood, a quaint town with a low population; but it was perfect for Robin and she loved it. Her life went fine, until she began getting increasingly distressing nightmares. One day, at the age of 13, she went out into the nearby forest to collect flowers for a new flower pot her parents had purchased. It was late already, so by the time she began to return it was getting dark. Feeling like she was getting followed, Robin quickened her pace to get home, but along the way got lost. At one point she got tired and leaned against a tree to get her breath back. What seemed like out of no where, a man, much older than her and dressed in a suit, appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. Robin screamed for help but to no avail. Her attacker had orange hair and red eyes, pale skin and seemed to be covered in blood. He pinned her against the tree and opened his mouth, showing two fangs, and bit Robin hard in the neck. Everything was faint past that point... Robin woke up a week later in her bed, with her mother crying over her. She tried to move but her limbs wouldnt obey. She tried to breath but her lungs caught fast. She couldnt move, or talk. It felt like being... dead. She saw her father come over and push her bangs out of her eyes and put a hand on her mother's shoulder. Then everything went black. from out of the darkness came a shimmer of light, and like a bug to a flame, Robin was attracted by it and felt the urge to approach it. But just as she started moving a man stood in her way. Feeling like she got punched in the gut, Robin awoke, sitting straight up and gasping for air. Her mother screamed, her father jumped, and Damen fainted. Robin put her hand on her chest but felt no beat, but yet she was awake and alive... or was she? Was this just an illusion of heaven? After her mother stopped screaming, she gasped and hugged Robin tight. Only a month began to change her mood. Robin began getting jumpy and lost her appitite for everything. She was starving but everything either made her sick or didnt fill her up. The blonde in her hair started fading and darkening until it was a jet black and her eyes started turning red. It was aweful, not to mention the gut-renching pain in her gums. One day she woke up from her sleep screaming bloody murder as something pushed through her gums. Her parents came in to see whats wrong, but seeing two fangs sprout from Robin's mouth, they began to panic. They then ran out of the room. Robin ran out of her room to follow, wondering what the nether was going on. She walked up to her mother, who was holding her father as a sheild. What her dad said broke her heart and terrified her. "A demon has taken over our daughter. Get out of our house, vampire!" Vampire... so thats what had happened. Robin was confused; she just wanted to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened, but she couldn't, this was really happenening. Soon the entire town was trying to kill her. One day as she was roaming the town, crying her eyes out, some people attacked her. Each holding a very scary looking peice of wood, or atleast scary to her. They had got her pinned and were about to jab her with those peices of wood, when the same man she saw when she nearly died, appeared and threw them all back. Time seemed to slow; and everything stopped. The man turned around and picked Robin up off the ground. His eyes were a solid white and his hair and facial hair was brown. His skin was pale, but not to a point where it looked unhealthy, like hers, and he wore a blue tee and indigo jeans. He offered her a deal, claiming she'd never fit in society again. They'd all 'betray' her and try to end her. He said that if she helped him in his 'quest', he'd protect her and make sure she got along well. Feeling like she had no where else to go, she agreed, also unawear of who he really was. Robin had just made a deal with the devil (Herobrine), and boy was she in for a surprise. When he revealed who he was, Robin became terrified, realized what she had just done; but knowing it would be foolish to back down at this point. I mean, she made a deal. He told her to get something owned by her; something she'd never loose. Robin picked her diary, never used, she got it from her thirteenth birthday. Herobrine had Robin prick her finger and, in the back of her diary, write the following in her own blood: "I swear an oath, writen in thy own blood, my will, soul, and alligance to the almighty Herobrine. If I break this oath, I will suffer eternal damnation. Robin Koziat" It was proof she worked for him now; it bounded her with the truth. Robin's vamparic life had begun. She learned to hunt and feed and how to quench her thirst. As pointless as it seemed to her, Robin was told to 'lower the human population', translated into her words as, 'murder as many people as you can...'. Guilt stuck with her; she cried every night, begging for the past. She thought of killing herself, but recognised it as betraying Herobrine and how she'd go to the Nether for it. She was stuck, and finnaly got over it. One day, she moved into a friendly neighborhood, into a large wooden house with a very expansive basement. That day was when she started writing in her diary she had gotten for her birthday, and wrote in with her own blood, 128 years in the past. At the current time she had to kill a princess that ruled over that specific area. by that time, she had begun to fall in for insanity, and began noticing she took great joy hearing her victums screams. It was heart lifting to see their blood smeared on her hands and face. At night she'd cradle in the corner of her basement, humming a tune which she heard years and years ago, with a sycotic smile on her face. Numerous voices in her head screamed at her and ordered her around; kept her up at night and reminded her of her past, horific deeds. She turned the basement into a home, installing redstone operated killing machines and doors. Even going as far as to make a hallway of jailcells in case she wanted to keep people contained. Robin made a Nether portal for ease of access to the Nether, and captured a giant-spider, turning it into a pet named "Angelica". Sort of ironic as it was, she liked that name. She fed it the organs of her dead victums, and let it help her in her mission. Not really a friend, as it bit her quite often; more like a co-worker. She built a room where she kept her personals and her coffin-bed. Robin could sleep in a regular bed, but she prefered something more enclosed. She stored hundreds of books and her diary there. One day, as she was torturing a servent of Princess Emily that she had captured, Robin was attacked by a boy that looked to be about her age. He was dressed in a hooded, brownish-grey outfit with a weapons belt. He had red eyes, like hers, which glowed, and had very thin cheeks and a scar across one. Or atleast she thought it was a scar. The hair she managed to see out from under his hood was brown. Robin managed to knock him out and threw him in a cell for questioning. Little did she know she'd be dating this boy a year in the future. She tortured him for a time, trying to get whatever information out of him she could. All he said was his name and refused to say anything else. Blaze. Interesting. When Robin was about to kill him, he got away. After her plan to kill Princess Emily failed; she regained some of her sanity, but also wated to get revenge on Blaze. She hunted for him, unawear he was doing the same for her. They faught numerous times, each time, failing to kill the other. Robin wasnt sure how, but somehow they agree'd to work together after Herobrine turned on Robin and tried to destroy her, and fired Blaze (this was when she realized Blaze was an assassin for Herobrine.). They stopped Herobrine for a short time, and began working together to "protect" the world. All the while, with Blaze's company, Robin slowly began regaining the rest of her sanity. But she remained permanently scarred ,with guilt and fear from her past deeds, to this day. Relationship After the quarrel with Blaze was over and the two began to work together, Robin began to grow a bond with the assassin, and it took halfway through the adventure of the Tree of Life for her to build the confidence and the actual love to ask him to be hers. He accepted and the two began to 'date' as Robin worded it. Though the battles and adventures were long and painful and difficult, they found a way to get some time alone from time to time, and one day Blaze asked Robin's hand in marrige at the start of the second game session, The Relics of Dimensio ns. Living happily together for five years before their heroic duties called once more, they claimed a house in a forest near an ice lake, and had two children. A boy named Phoenix, and a girl, Angela. Throughout the entire period the the one and a third game sesions that have gone by, (or two years in game time) the two have had in the least one argument, and it was when the two were both drunk during a party on the yhat the group was using to cross the skelletal ocean (game session 1). Robin is very attached and close to Blaze, him being the first person to run into to show understanding and kindness in a century of her life. She is very protective of him and a bit jelous even at points where he is talking to anybody else, even if the person hes talking to happens to be male, however she does a good job concealing these thoughts at most times. Robin's love for the assassin even lingers on the brink of obsession. In session two it is revealed that she had created a stuffed toy that greatly resembles Blaze's appearance which she carries around with her in her backpack. Artwork Robinskin.png|The player Klaafamily's skin representation of her character, Robin Azila Koziat. BloodyRobin.png|The origional Robin skin only splattered in blood particles. Wather it's her own or her most recent victim's blood is up to you. NormRobin.png|The skin representation of Robin before her vampirization, durring which her hair began growing black and her eyes faded to red. Dress.png|The Robin skin in a different outfit. A purple dress which she wore durring her first date with Blaze Hyperstar. Christmas.png|The Robin skin, festive version!~ Worn durring the christmas party on the yhat durring game session one. ZombieRobinSkin.png|Zombie Robin while possessed by Herobrine- Worn for a while after she rose from her grave due to Herobrine's ressurection spell... YOU KILLED ME.png|"You f*cking killed me you bastard!"|linktext=The horror was over and Robin was finnaly mostly back to normal from her zombification, but revenge is deserved... RobinXblaze base.png|Together from now on...|linktext=After the battle with Herobrine and his minions in the nether, Robin and Blaze grew close. Azila.png|"Leave now, mortals, or face me!"|linktext=Don't piss her off- end of story.